Flame On
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D saves a girl from a fire that she caused. She isn't really wanted by them, and is taken in by the Captain. Follow along as she learns to control her powers! I think the title is spot on! ;) haha...anywho! Please Read, Vote, and Comment! It's MUCH better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Steve went along his day as usual, he got up, went jogging, came back, and fixed breakfast. He was about halfway done when he noticed he was out of quite a few things. Even superheroes had to go grocery shopping sometimes.

Once he made it to the nearest Wal-Mart Steve thought about how he had no family. In fact, his friend from childhood was evil for pity's sake. He picked up Eggs, Milk, Cheese, and a few other things when he came across an:

"Avengers coloring book, and crayon pack" _Includes- a Captain America fold up shield_

Steve couldn't help but get it. As he checked out the girl at the counter gave him a funny look as she rang it up. He smiled, and took the bags out to his...motorcycle. Steve groaned. He attached the bags to wherever he could get them to stay. As he went down the road people looked at him funny. He stopped at a red light, and saw a little boy in a window of a black mini van.

There were three little kids sitting in it, the little boy was one, and there were two little girls. All three of the kids had blonde hair, and light eyes. They were all clearly siblings. The little boy had a frisbee taped to his arm with a large red star in the middle of it. The kid was thoroughly freaking out at the fact Captain America was parked next to his car. Steve smiled, and the light suddenly turned green.

He sped off into a different direction than the kid, and down the road to his house. Suddenly he was pulled over.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" He asked.

"Captain, we need you." He said walking up to the motorcycle. Steve looked at his groceries, and sighed.

"Can it wait a few minutes?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, We've waited too long already." The officer, named Jason, spoke quickly. Steve sighed, and put the bags In the police car, and they sped off down the road in the opposite direction. They suddenly came upon the largest housefire Steve had ever seen. Sure it was a rather large house, but the fire was about 2 times larger. Steve looked around.

"It seems like you have as many firemen as possible, so why do-" Steve was cut off by Jason.

"We need you?" He asked, "We need you for the source of the fire." He said, "You can withstand more heat than all my best men, and the fire department. Steve looked at the house once more before nodding along, and getting suited in a fireman uniform.

Steve rushed through the doors, and into the room holding the source. There he saw a girl, she looked to be about 15. All he saw was her dark brown curls blowing in the wind. She was clearly on fire, but she wasn't burning. She was curled up in a ball on the bed in the far corner. She was asleep, but barely moving. Steve looked at her as the other firemen came in with their hoses.

"Sir, she's dead, she has to be! Keep moving." One said to him moving on to the next room.

"I don't think she is." He shouted to them, and walked over to the girl. It got about 1000 degrees hotter as he got closer, and closer. He realized _she _was the cause of the fire. He watched her chest heave indicating she was alive. Steve lifted her up bridal style, and carried her out of the house, the fire slowly died down, and medics came over to put an oxygen mask on her, and him.

**_Please let me know how I did! Comments are appreciated_****!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Captain sat up suddenly. He was in the middle of a dark room with only a bed. There was an observation room with blacked out windows not too far away. He stood up when a woman's voice came over the PA.

"Captain?" She asked. She had a soft, German accent, but still had a sweet voice, "You must stay there. Your heart is being irregular." Just as she said that the monitor beside him started to beep faster than before.

"Where's the girl?" He asked as his ears began ringing.

"Captain, she's fine. Lay down." She said. Steve couldn't bear it any longer, and got back on the bed. As he did so the woman walked in the room, "The girl is in a room across the building, she is being held there until we can gain control over her power." She said.

"Who are you?" He asked as things started to grow hazy.

"My name is Dr. Pamela." He heard as everything went black.

It didn't take long for him to wake up again. He looked around, and sat up. This time- no voice. He stood up, and looked around before deciding it was all clear. He walked out the door, and out into the steel hallways. The metal was cold on his bare feet, but he didn't care. He had to find the girl. Somehow he made it out of the vast maze of sick bay, and he found himself in a lab.

"Captain?" someone asked. Steve ignored them, and continued searching. He made it to the weapons testing are.

"Cap?" a few people called. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Captain," It was Fury, "What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Look. I am trying to find the girl. The one from the house fire." he said, "Now, you can either tell me where she is, or I will continue to look." He said.

"Follow me." Fury said. Steve smiled to himself, and followed until they came upon cells. Steve watched as they passed hundreds of jail cells on each side of them until they came up to one in particular.

"Miss?" Fury called into the rectangular peep hole. An adolescent face came up to it.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"This is the man that saved you." He said. She looked at Steve, and sighed.

"I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid of myself." She said.

"Can't be that bad." Steve said holding out his hand to her. She put her hand out, but didn't shake. There were flames rippling off her hand.

"I told you." She said.

"And you have no idea how to control it?" Steve asked as she pulled her hand back into the solid steel box. She shook her head.

"And there's no one to teach her either." Fury said.

"I just hope this doesn't turn out like Frozen. It'll be heat waves all over!" She chuckled to herself. Her smile faded.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I have no love, maybe it _will _end up like Frozen." She turned, and walked over to the darkest corner. Even there she was glowing red. Fury closed the little trap door, and they walked away.

"What happened to her family?" Steve asked stopping Fury.

"Steve, her family died in the house fire." He said. He started walking away, when Steve spoke the words that could possibly end his life.

"I want to help her train."

(('J'))

"I can't believe this is happening." The girl said as though her fate was to die. She was being led down a hall to one of the training rooms by Natasha Romanoff.

"You better believe it. And remember, if you kill him, I will kill you." Natasha said as she walked alongside the girl.

"Yes, Ma'am." The girl sighed, "I thought you said you guys were geniuses." She said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Natasha asked.

"Well, this seems like a really stupid idea on _everyone's _part." She said, "I have deathly superpowers that I can't account for. What were you guys thinking when you came up with this _amazing_ idea?" She asked.

"Look, I'm on your side! I feel this is a ridiculous idea! But, the Captain has faith he can help you, and I think he just might be able to." She said as she came up to a door.

"Here's where I seal my fate." The girl chuckled.

"Good Luck." She said as she opened the door, "Cap?" She called. He smiled, and waved.

"Ok, what's with all the fire extinguishers?" The girl asked.

"Fury asked to have them handy; you never know what might happen." Steve said smiling.

"I wish you weren't condemned to wear a fireproof suit," She said, "Or have a giant hose." She frowned as she looked around, "I see you have 14 fire alarms all around." She took a deep breath.

"Don't worry! I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Steve said. The girl glared, and suddenly became angry.

"I wouldn't hurt you on purpose?" She asked, "Why do you say that?" Her hands caught fire. Steve took a deep breath, and watched her get closer, "Why wouldn't I hurt you?" She asked, "You don't know me! I have killed before!" tears clawed at her eyes, "Not only have I killed, but I killed my entire family!" She said. As soon as the last word left her lips she collapsed on the floor in tears.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked kneeling down. She shook her head.

"No!" She sat up, "No, I'm not 'ok', I have murdered my whole family." She said shakily. "And I'm sure I could kill everyone in this entire "Head Quarters" within 5 seconds! So, NO, I am most certainly not 'ok'."

"You know something?" Steve asked.

"No, what?" She asked.

"We haven't been introduced." He said, "I'm Steve." He held out his hand to her. She took his hand, and stood up.

"Jenny." She spoke quietly.

**_COMMENT PLEASE!_**


End file.
